Sheard Dreamest
Summary Sheard happens to be the second grandfather of Frisk, the other one simply being named Nick. He was born with the yellow SOUL of justice. As a child he loved two things very dearly in his life, animals and nature. As a kid, he would go into various vets and helped the animals in need. He participated in many natural environmentalist programs aimed at taking care of plants and trees. He looked at animals as friends, and one that could live in peace with humans. He saw both the side of the humans in where they believed human nature is evil, and saw the sides of the monsters where all natures were good. After looking into both sides, he concluded that only some people could be good, while others would always stay bad, and cannot change. As a college student, he studied American, conservative, law. He was inspired by the fact that it was the people, not the authorities that determined the law. This inspired him to become a conservative himself, unlike Nick who was a hardcore liberal. This played into the fact that he believed it was the power of the people that would cause change. He believed in the concept of human potential so much, that he rejected the concept of rationality, and accepted the concept of free will. It was this belief in human potential, that even further contributed to his desire to protect BOTH humans and wildlife. He studied how these rights were "God Given," and saw God as such a great man. Then, YHVH sent his angels to each universe to announce a prayer meeting where one representative of each universe would join in. Sheard was chosen from the Undertale universe due to the fact that everyone looked up to him as a leader. Seeing the mistreatment that YHVH gave to people who were trying to do the right thing, he decided he would dedicate the rest of his life towards destroying God's law, and replacing it with the will of the people. After the meeting, knowing that other universes existed, he started to travel, and help hunt any demons who wanted to destroy the humans, as he believed that no law was just as bad as there being a law controlled by YHVH. He first assisted Leon S. Kennedy, and Ada Wong to take down many zombies, and even hunt down Nemesis. T type. He from then on trained to master his ability in using the Guns he was given as a Yellow SOUL with Kurt Irving and Riela Marcellis. Holding the SOUL of justice, he was eventually able to become a God Eater, despite not being born as one. due to the nature of his SOUL, he was able to turn his guns into weapons on the level that a God eater would normally have his. with his heart of Justice, he was able to help Alicia overcome her mental state, and help Soma's "curse" of everyone perishing near him. He eventually quit the God Eater organization with his upgraded weapon, saying that he wanted to travel to other universes. He showed Zephyr that he needed to face justice and then move on from his past. He showed Ryo Hazuki that it was perfectly ok to show justice and violence against Lan Di for his actions, and told him some people would never change. He did have very negative tensions with BOTH Yuri Lowell, and Flynn Scifo, claiming to Yuri that not everything could be solved with violence and to Flynn that societies and institutions could be rebelled against in the name of conservatism. Of all of these, he most significant meeting was with a person named Dante, where training with Dante, he sharped his skills, becoming part of the Devil May Cry agency. He killed Jedah Dohma and claimed to him that the monsters of the Makai realm were not the same as the monsters of his own universe. He hunted down Pyron, and Nelo Angelo, but failed. A mysterious force had then caused many of the universes to start shattering, (this being the Master Core). Instead of helping Dante with a case created by Valkyrie, he outright quits the Devil May Cry agency, just because he did not want to serve the Goddess that Valkyrie served, calming he would never serve God ever again. While all the other heroes are dealing with the mess, all wondering where Sheard is, Sheard goes back into his own universe, shocked to hear that both the monsters had been trapped underground, and his third son (yes, he had a wife and kids,) was announced dead due to wondering off into Mt. Ebott. He then proceeds on his plan to kill YHVH, in his eyes, "creating freedom, preserving real justice, and protecting wildlife." He trains and uses the JUSTICE SOUL to become MUCH stronger. Going toward the center of all the universes, he is surprised to see that there is already a massive battle going on between Black Goku and SMT Lucifer. He decides to join in the fight, rejecting Lucifer's concept of total anarchy, and Goku's position to kill all humans in the name of Justice. This became the ultimate fight between Law (Goku Black), Neutral (Sheard), and Chaos (Lucifer). After that battle, Goku Black just leaves to team up with Nazo, while Luicfer just disappears. A few years pass with no luck of Sheard finding YHVH... But then Guiomar appears.... Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good? Name: Sheard Dreamest Origin: Shin Megami Tensei, Undertale, Project X Zone, and Toei Animation (A world without Grace) Gender: Male Age: unknown Classification: Anti-God, Yellow SOUL of Justice, Human Birthplace: Undertale Themes: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiifu6dV2s Combat Statistics 'Tier: High 7-C | 4-B | 3-A | 2-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Can induce mental incapacitation via dark voids, Superhuman Willpower, Energy Absorption, Attack Reflection with Royal Guard (ability given from Undyne) | Can harm Intangible beings and destroy souls, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison and Hellfire, Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly with high enough Determination, unknown otherwise. Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of monster food), Self-Resurrection, Immortality (Type 3. Only with unimaginable levels of Determination,) Flight, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Minor Reality Warping, and Minor Power Nullification. 'Attack Potency: Large Town level (comparable to Dante) | Solar System Level (Powerscaling is so messy, this is where most characters lie)| Universe level (comparable to Black Goku) | Multiverse level (Comparable to Post-Determination Guiomar) Speed: High Hypersonic (scaling from Dante)| MFTL+ (scaling from PXZ era) Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Solar System Class | Universal Class | Multiversal Class Durability: Large Town level | Solar System Level | Universe level | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: '''Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Multi-Universal via Determination '''Standard Equipment: Twin Empty Guns, Upgraded God Eater Twin Guns, and Cowboy Hat Intelligence: unknown, likely immense Weaknesses: May show a lack of rationality in battle, usually relying on feelings and determination instead of reason. Key: Base | When fighting most of the PXZ cast | Determination while fighting SMT Lucifer, Black Goku, or Jeadh | Determination when fighting Guiomar Trivia * Sheard works very hard to defend his beliefs, but no one who opposed him tried to take him seriously in the past, calling him a joke. This is in sharp contrast to the people who largely praise him for the path he takes. His only enemy that ever took him seriously was Guiomar. People did take him more seriously as time went on. Quotes Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters